Triangle
by kawaiinekochan16
Summary: Chrome Dokuro found herself trapped in a nightmare with a slight possibility of escape according to a man she met and later on took in to help her break free from this cycle of madness. Will she get out or will be stuck forever in this repeating nightmare? TYL/AU. RnR!


**My 3rd KHR fic and my first ever horror/suspense genre story. Enjoy!**

**Summary:** Chrome Dokuro found herself trapped in a nightmare with a slight possibility of escape according to a man she met and later took in to help her break free from this cycle of madness. Will she get out or will be stuck forever in this repeating nightmare? TYL/AU. RnR!

**CHAPTER I**

The lights were out and the only ray that I can see in this darkness is a yellow glow coming from my lampshade. I can feel my breathing is getting harder as I forced my eyes to open but failed. I only managed to peek, and my eyelids is getting heavy as if some force is pulling me to shut my eyes closed and be entrapped in this darkness. The yellow glow from the coffee table beside my bed is my only hope to free myself in this imaginary chain that preventing my body to move.

I am hugging my pillow and lying in a sideway position like I was used to, while facing the coffee table where my lamp shade is placed. I tried to move a finger, curl my toes, jolt my elbows, but my body won't even move a flinch! I can hear myself moaning at first, and then I screamed while struggling at my immobilized body to move. _Help, help me please!_ But my mouth won't move and then I realized no one could hear me… I'm only screaming inside my mind!

I can feel the windpipe from my lungs is getting narrow, as I fight the force that keeping my eyelids to shut down completely. _I won't, I won't let you!_ I screamed furiously inside my mind to whomever or whatever is doing this to me. My eyelids are quivering until the left side gave up and shut closed. _No, please no…_ My right eye is still fighting this unknown force, and it's only a centimetre to reach the end of my bottom eyelid before it shuts down in doom. _Someone…please help me!_ I cried desperately inside my mind and a blinding liquid welled into my right eye.

Now it's even harder for me to see, as I saw a blurry image of a hand reaching out for me with the yellow glow shining behind its form. _Eh?_ I finally moved a finger and jerked up from my bed with my eyes wide open. I didn't even blink for a minute, afraid that I might not open my eyes again. The beads of sweat on my forehead are rolling down on my face to my chin. I am panting heavily as my eyes averted to the digital clock on my desk. _3:00 AM… The same goddamn time when this shit happens._

Going back to sleep is impossible now as I quickly get on my feet and walked towards the switch beside the door. The bright light from the fluorescent scattered at every corner as if chasing the darkness away. My gaze stooped for a moment when I saw a figure standing beside my window. My heart instantly raced faster and a shivering chill ran down on my spine. But when I blinked my eyes, the figure was gone. The shock is still there, and I didn't even move a flinch in my position as if I froze on the spot. An upbeat tune coming from my cellphone made me gasped as the song rings in my ears that snapped me back from my senses.

'_Tatta! Latta, latta, latta! Tatta! Yatatta latta latta…_'

I walked to my desk and slide my phone open, "Mosh mosh[1]?" I said in my usual soft voice and a chinese accent can be heard from the other line.

"Ah, Chrome nee-chan, sorry for calling you this early…"

I made a small smile as I answered her back. _Ipin-chan's timing is really good_. While we're discussing an excavation project in Shanghai, my mind went on ease and all of the ghastly experiences that occurred a while ago has somehow dissipate.

As I end the call, I decided to take a shower to refresh myself.

I hummed a tune when I turned on the shower and the warm water instantly sprinkled on my face. I closed my eyes and massaged my scalp as I reach for the bottle of shampoo. But instead of a plastic material, I grabbed something warm and soft. When I fluttered my eyes open to take a look, it was a pale hand full of blood. I squealed in terror as my back hits on the tiled wall and found myself entrapped in the darkness again. _A blackout?_

The water falling from the tap suddenly feels cold, and I was sitting on the bathroom floor naked with the little ray of moonlight gleaming across the place that comes from the small window above. I can scarcely see the figure that was slowly creeping towards me as it still concealed itself on the dark side of the room. "A-anata wa dare?[2]" I asked bravely but my voice couldn't hide the fact that I'm really scared.

It made a weird a noise, as if it was laughing in a really bizarre way. "Nufufufu." It only showed its bloody hand under the moonlight as it grabbed my feet. I screamed to the top of my lungs as it pulled me deeper into the darkness and the whole bathroom warped, faces of familiar people suddenly appeared around me, laughing and mocking me in any way they find laughable on my sickly thin body.

"Nufufufu! Nufufufu!" The thing bursts out into fits of laughter, as if it was really amused of the situation.

"Y-YAMETE![3]" I screeched as I jolted up from my bed. _E-eh? A dream?_

My eyes quickly turned on my digital clock. _3:00 AM… Same time again?_ I pinched my face until I winced in pain and slapped myself many times to make sure I wasn't dreaming this time. And then a shiver shots down on my spine that the hair at the back of my neck raise. For some reason, I knew my cellphone will gonna ring any moment by now…

'_Tatta! Latta, latta, latta! Tatta! Yatta latta latta…'_

My eyes slightly widened in fear at my conclusion were right. I gulped when I answered my phone; a chinese accent is speaking from the other line. "Ah, Chrome nee-chan, sorry for calling you this early…" I immediately slide my phone shut even before Ipin could finish her sentence.

I quickly stride to the door of my apartment, grabbed a coat, and leaved my place. I went to a 24 hour convenience store just along the neighbourhood and decided to hang out there until the sun goes up. I pulled out my phone to call Ipin and apologize for I hanged her up.

_Geez…I'm really getting paranoid these days…_

**-End of Triangle Chapter I-**

[1] Hello?

[2] Who are you?

[3] STOP!

**A/N: **Sorry if some of my grammars are wrong (just don't point it out neh?). ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE so I apologize if you find this one horribly written xD. Thank you for your time reading and I hope you like it. ^_^

Please review!


End file.
